Christmas Love
by DavidxEmber
Summary: It was their first Christmas together as a couple. But because of Wally, it was almost their last. One shot. Complete. Warning- lemon at the end.


_**(I know I'm writing this really late, and I apologize! But technically speaking, Christmas hasn't happened for the YJ team yet. **_

_***It would have if it weren't for this damn hiatus!***_

_**So anyway... On with this story! Please review!)**_

* * *

><p>M'gann woke up early that morning, extremely excited. Just ten more days until Christmas. Not only was it her and Conner's first Christmas period, but it was also their first Christmas as a couple.<p>

And it was making her excited. She just wanted it to be simple and nice- the complete opposite of how she usually was. All she had to do was get him a present, and decorate the tree-

_Cross that_. She needed to get them a tree. Well, that was what having a boyfriend with super strength was for.

She slipped into his room, going silently towards his sleeping form. He looked so... _Peaceful _while he slept.

_No anger about about Superman not caring about him._

_No frustrations about school and how Mal Duncan annoyed him._

_No annoyance about Waly constantly flirted with her._

She smiled, wishing she could leave him like that forever. But she couldn't. She need his help getting a tree. So she floated towards him, her hand barely touching his shoulder.

He bolted up quickly, turning to face the wide-eyed Martian. _She hadn't expected him to wake up that easily_. He turned to face her, blinking some of the sleep out of his eyes before asking,

"_Wha' time is it_?" He muttered.

_"Seven am."_

He stared up at her, his eyes telling her he thought she was nuts for being up so early. _And on a Saturday none less_! "Why did you wake me up?" He groaned. "I need you to get a Christmas tree for the Cave!" She said.

He groaned again. Why'd she always have to go over the top when it came to holidays! "_Pretty pretty please_!" she begged, now just inches away from him. He sighed, frowning.

"_Please_!" She begged, kissing his lips. "Okay. I'll get a tree- on one condition! You have to promise me you won't go over the top with all of the decorations. Thanksgiving was bad enough." He said.

"I promise." She swore, smiling at him as she flew off. He watched as she left his room, his head falling back against his pillow.

_He just had to fall in love with the cheerful one, didn't he?_

**xXxXxXxXx**

It took Conner three hours to find a tree and get it back to the Cave. It didn't take so long because it was heavy, it took him so long because he didn't know what the hell one even looked like.

Finally he picked one that was a little less then two feet taller then him, knocked it down, then carried it back to the Cave, Wolf happily trailing behind.

_He came back to the Cave just in time to see Wally smooch a wide eyed M'gann._

The kiss lasted two seconds before Wolf snarled at the speedster. That's when M'gann shoved Wally off of her.

"I told you this already Wally! _I'm not interested_!" She said, trying not to cry.

She turned to walk out of the room, shooting Conner a look that screamed "_I'm so sorry_."

Wally raised an eye brow at her retreating form. "What's with her?"

**xXxXxXxXx**

'_Why'd you let him kiss you_!' Conner screamed. '_I didn't see it coming! It just happened_!' M'gann snapped, defending herself.

They were in a telepathic conversation, fighting about Wally smooching M'gann. The team was watching from the hallway, as they fought in te hanger by M'gann's ship and all the bikes.

"What are they fighting about?" Robin asked. It was easy to tell they were arguing from their facial expressions and body language.

"I don't know. I came to the Cave and found them like this. Did anything happen today?" Kaldur questioned.

"Nothing. Except for the fact that I _kissed_ M'gann." Wally said, shrugging.

He had absolutely no idea what damage he'd done by doing something so... _Idiotic_. Zatanna gasped, eyes wide. Artemis had a look of fury and rage in her stormy eyes.

"You! You... _Imbecile_! You _nimrod_! _Dumbass_! You...!" She shouted, using plenty of adjectives to describe what she thought of him.

"What's the big deal?" He cried. Artemis scoffed.

"_What's the big deal_!" She cried, repeating him. "_They're dating! They've been dating! For months! And you might've just ruined it_!" She yelled.

Wally's eyes went wide and his lip quierved.

"I... I didn't... I didn't know. She never... No one ever mentioned anything to me." He stuttered. Artemis was about to start screaming at him again, when M'gann and Conner finished their argument out loud.

"_Fine_!"

"_Fine_!"

And with that, Conner angrily left the Cave and M'gann stormed to her bedroom. Their teammates watched them leave, sad expressions on each of their faces.

Artemis scoffed, crossing her arms and turning to face Wally.

_"Congrats- you just broke them up. Hope you're happy with yourself Baywatch."_

**xXxXxXxXx**

Wally founded M'gann sitting on her bed, legs folded Indian style, and her arms crossed.

"Megan? I'm... I'm sorry I broke you and Conner up..." He apologized. "You didn't break us up. You helped us realize we were already broken. It's not your fault." She sighed.

"Yes. It is. It's all my fault. I'm sorry I ruined your Christmas." He frowned.

"Wally? I know you mean well, but could you please leave? I need to be alone." She requested. He nodded, slumping out of her room, and towards the library were the Boy Wonder was.

"Hey Rob? Could you tell Bats that I'm gonna take some time off from the team. I'm not quoting, I'm just..." He trailed off.

"Gonna work with your Uncle until M'gann and Superboy work things out?" Robin asked, looking up from the book he was reading.

"Or until they start talking to each other." Wally mumbled, before running back home.

**xXxXxXxXx**

It took three days, but the League eventually did learn about Miss Martian and Superboy's break up. So now Dinah was having a therapy session with the two ex's.

_The two ex's who still weren't talking to eachother._

"_So can you two tell me why you two broke up_?" Dinah asked, facing them. They were sitting on the newly placed couch, as far away from eachother as possible.

They said nothing. All they did was cross their arms and glare.

"... _Alrighty then_... _Could you tell me how long you two were dating_?" She asked. "A little more then three months." M'gann hissed.

Dinah looked surprised. She didn't think they'd been dating that long. _Were... Were they a couple during the therapy session for the failed training exercise..?_

"_Three months? You guys were dating when you found Red Tornado_?" She asked. "And when his siblings attacked and in India." M'gann said.

"_And the training exercise..._?" she asked. Conner scoffed. "_Our one month anniversary_." He informed her. "_Oh_." She said. "_Would you two like to have separate sessions_?" she asked.

"_Please_!" They begged.

"Okay. M'gann, could I talk to Conner alone?" She asked. She nodded, getting up off the couch and flying out of the room towards her ship.

"Alright. Now we're alone. Now can you answer all my questions?" Dinah requested. "We broke up because Wally kissed her. _And she didn't do anything to stop him_." He sighed, looking at the floor.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Conner says the reason you two broke up is because Kid Flash kissed you. Is this true?" Dinah asked. M'gann sighed, folding her arms for about the twelfth time in three days.

"Yes and no. _We broke up because we were fighting about the fact Wally kissed me_. But he didn't dump me as soon as it happened." M'gann explained.

"_He broke things up?_" she asked.

"_Mutual_ _agreement_." M'gann corrected.

Dinah thought of what she had been told from both of them. "So lemme get this straight. Wally kissed you, Conner saw it happen, you two fought about it, and broke up?" She asked.

M'gann nodded. "And that's why Wally's taking time off from the team."

**xXxXxXxXx**

_Two _days. There were only two more days until Christmas, and everyone was spending it with family.

_Everyone but M'gann and Conner._

J'onn was spending time with Superman and his family and M'gann had politely declined. They had also asked Superboy if he'd like to come as well, but he had flat out refused to. _He didn't want to deal with Superman unless absolutely needed._

_So they were spending it together._

Conner stepped into the living room with Wolf and Sphere and was surprised. _It looked nice._

M'gann had kept her promise that she had made to him earlier in the week. There were no major decorations all through out the Cave. No stockings hanging on the wall.

Just a tree with some lights, a few ornaments and a star on the top, with a mistletoe hanging in the doorway to the kitchen.

_It was so... Not M'gann._

He found her sitting on the couch, reading _Moby Dick_. "It looks nice. But why is it so..." He trailed off. "So what?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"_Simple_? Usually you go over the top. With everything." He said. His ex girlfriend sighed, closing her book and putting it down on the coffee table.

"Since It was our first Christmas- not just together but ever- I wanted things to be simple. Nothing fancy. Just a tree and a few ornaments. That's why I said no to spending it with Uncle J'onn." She explained.

"Thank you." He said. "Want anything to eat or drink?" He asked. M'gann nodded. "Water please." she got up and followed him to help, and that's when they got stuck in doorway.

Their chests were pressed together, and M'gann was trying her hardest not to blush. But them they looked up, and her cheeks turned red.

_She had completely forgotten about the mistletoe._

"You do realize what that means right?" He whispered. She nodded, gulping. His lips pressed against hers. Thousands of thoughts were racing through her mind.

_This was going to make things even worst!_

They pulled apart and blinked a few times. Then, before either of them could stop it, their lips crashed together in a passion hungry kiss.

M'gann wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Conner pressed her against the wall, his tongue tracing across her bottom lip. She opened her mouth, their tongued fighting for dominance.

_God how she had missed this. They had missed this. They missed eachother._

M'gann pulled away, panting. "Conner? If we are going to continue this, we're going to continue this on a bed." She said. He nodded, and they made their way to his room.

M'gann laid down on his bed, Conner climbing on top of her. Their lips were formed as one, as M'gann moaned, tugging at his leather jacket.

Conner sat up and pulled it off his shoulders, putting it on the floor. His lips left her own, trailing down the naked green flesh of her neck. M'gann moaned, as he sucked on her pulse point.

Their shirts were gone next, his bare chest pressed against hers. He kissed down her neck, his tongue flicking across her nipple.

"_Ohh_...!" she moaned, clutching her fingers through his ebony locks.

Conner bit down on the bud, making her gasp. She clawed at his back, making him groan. Though he couldn't feel the pain of her nails scraping across his back, he could feel her doing it.

_It felt great._

M'gann had so many thoughts going through her mind. She knew they shouldn't be doing this. They were no longer together, they had broken up.

_You weren't supposed to sleep with your ex._

"_Wait_-!" she cried, when she felt him tug at the zipper of her skirt. He pulled away, sitting up. "Yes?" He asked, looking puzzled.

"_I don't... I don't want to do this, and then go on with our lives like it never happened. I don't want... this to be a just a one time thing. Can you promise that this won't be a one night stand_?" She whispered.

He gave her a reassuring smile.

_"I love you."_

She blinked at him. In the three months they were together, that was the first time he had ever said it. Of course she had only said it once, because she thought they were going to die.

_But still. He said it._

"_I love you too_." M'gann mumbled, kissing him again. Conner laid back down on her, supporting his weight with his elbows, so he wouldn't crush her.

As they kissed, his hand trailed up her leg, pushing up her skirt. M'gann unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and Conner kicked his shoes off. Her hand brushed against the tent in his boxers and he groaned.

"_Sorry_." She apologized.

"_Didn't hurt_." He said, making her blush.

"_Oh_." M'gann said, wrapping her arms around him. She morphed her skirt off, and Conner looked at her almost fully naked form. _She was so beautiful. He didn't deserve her._

He rubbed his palm against her underwear, making her groan. The more he rubbed her, the wetter her panties got. "_Ooh_!" She moaned, turning her head to face the wall.

She felt the elastic of her underwear snap against her thigh. That was Conner's silent way of telling her to morph them off.

Conner pulled his boxers down, and M'gann caught sight of his... You know what, as they made their way under his sheets.

_It was weird_. She had spent plenty of nights curled up with him in his bed, same with her own. The only difference now was, she wasn't going to be clothed.

Conner leaned over and opened the drawer to his night stand, pulling out a condom. "Do you want to...?" He asked. She nodded, ripping open the package. She rolled it on him, his member twitching from her touch.

M'gann rubbed her hand across the tip to make sure it was on right. He moaned from her touch. He pushed a finger gently inside of her, testing her wetness. He knew what they were doing would cause her pain.

_It was his job to make sure that the pain was as mild as possible._

Her parted her thighs, positioning himself at her entrance. "I'm sorry if I hurt you." He mumbles, his lips against her neck. "It's like having a child. No matter what you do to prevent it, there's going to be pain." She reassured him.

Conner slowly pushed inside of her, M'gann clinging to him, bracing herself for the pain. His head pressed against the thin barrier inside her.

He kissed her lips, plunging inside her. She yelped against his lips, fighting back tears. He paused inside of her, letting her get used to the unfamiliar feeling inside of her.

She breathed slowly, blinking back the few tears that escaped. "You can continue." M'gann whispered. "You sure?" Conner asked. "Positive."

He moved inside of her, going slow at first, then picking up speed. They both moaned everytime he moved inside of her, whether it be the others name or just random nonsense.

Conner pushed her over the edge, as her womanhood clamped down around him. He stifled a groan, going through his orgasm, his seed soaking the inside of condom.

He collapsed beside her, both of them trying to catch their breath. M'gann curled against his chest, as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Mmm... That was nice." M'gann smiled, kissing his neck. "I'm so sorry for yelling at you about Wally kissing you M'gann." He apologized. "It's okay. You were right, I shouldve pushed him off as soon as it happened." she sighed.

_"I love you." "I love you too."_

**xXxXxXxXx**

M'gann woke up with a small moan. She felt Conner's chest pressed against her back, his arm wrapped around her waist. She turned around to face him, waking him up in the process.

"Sorry I woke you." She muttered.

"It's okay." He said, his arm still wrapped around her.

"So how'd you sleep?" M'gann asked. "Good. You?" "I slept nice. Thank you for asking."

Conner gave her a soft and gentle kiss to the lips. The kiss soon turned into a make out session. M'gann let out a moan when Conne laid on his back, pulling her on top of him.

He ran his hands up and down every inch of her body, his hand cupping her secret area. The same area that only hours before, he hadn't even thought of going near.

She moaned loudly against his lips when she felt him push one of his fingers inside of her. She pulled away and laid her forehead against his.

"_Round two_?" He asked.

"_Yes please_." She said, making him smirk lightly.

He flipped them, gently pinning her to the mattress. She spread her legs, allowing him access.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Eight days later, the team and the mentors were surprised to learn that Conner and M'gann had gotten back together.

As they left the Cave on Conner's bike to go see a movie, Robin took out his phone and texted someone.

"Who did you text?" Zatanna asked the ninja.

"Wally. I told him Miss M and Supey got back together, and that he can come back to the team." Robin explained.


End file.
